Dorothy Toto
Dorothy Toto is a young mage and current member of the Guild, Blue Pegasus, and has formed a team with Tetsuya Kerotaki. While her partner tends to grate on her nerves, she remains loyal and close to him, guiding him and others as the primary, non-dragon slayer Sniffer for the guild. While skilled in her own right, she tends to underestimate herself. Appearance and Personality Dorothy wears heavy clothing to hide her body, being very self concious, especially around Tetsuya and Thrax. She wears a heavy, warm coat with a big hood, the ears of the hood pointed and sticking up and out. She wears no pants, instead opting for huge, furry socks with dog feet and toes. She is contantly pushing her coat down trying to cover herself, much to her embarassment and enjoyment of her friend Tetsuya. Her hair is dark and wiry and hangs down in front of her face, and she wears a collar/necklace that was given to her by her mother. She wears magical Reading Glasses, as she cannot read on her own. Dorothy is simple in her intentions and very openly honest with people, caring quickly and deeply for friends and rarely hesitating when fighting her enemies. Due to a mishap with Animus Magic when she was young, Dorothy was infused with a disease of an Iron Dog, granting her large, floppy dog ears which she hides under her hood, a bushy tail which seems to have a mind of its own, and a powerful sixth sense for danger. She also has varied doggish traits in her personality, referring to the leader of the group as the "Alpha", sniffing people when she meets them, scratching behind her ears, and a deep seated loyalty that is hard to break. Despite her very weak nature and inexperience, she is willing to put her life on the line to protect her friends and guild, even taking on one of the top ranked members of Blue Pegasus, unaware of his affiliation to the group. Due to her fathers neglect and her mothers early death due to her father's obsession with Animus Magics, she has a deep seated hatred for him. Even she does not know what she would do if she met up with him again. Dorothy admits that she is not beautiful, and hold no qualms about not being beautiful. She is handsome more than beautiful, and her nose tends to dominate her face, being slightly too big for her. Her skin is smooth but often unclean, and her hunger tends to make her a messy eater. History Born to Leon and Glinda Toto in Magnolia Town, she learned to grow up poor and enjoy small things in life. She loved the animals her father would bring home to experiment on, and from them contracted the disease that turned her Nigh-Canine. She took even this in stride and from this decided that her lifes goal was to become a vet for magical beasts. Her mother died when she was young, and this drove her father to ignore her, eventually abandoning her and the beasts and disappearing. She learned her odd style of magic by studying the different dogs in the shelter and adapting her magic to suit their strengths. She was soon found by the mages of Blue Pegasus and, due to her desire to make enough money to help all the animals of Magnolia, joined them. She now works simple jobs for the guild and tries to keep her partners out of trouble. She refuses to speak of the times where she spent alone, and she has not even opened up about this to her partners, who she trusts implicitly. Iron Dog Magic Dorothy is a practitioner of Iron Dog Magic, which allows the user to summon Iron Dog heads to their hands, feet, or other parts of their body. Due to her history with magical beasts, she is able to summon strong dogs with different traits to her hands. These dogs can strike, bite, bark, and eat just like magical dogs. Because of these strange magics, Dorothy is an excellent tracker and hunter, but is much more inexperienced in combat than other mages. Tier 1-14: The caster can manipulate simple, non-descript dogs and dogs of mundane varities to her hands, feet, and mouth. Always made of simple iron. The higher you go, the more powerful the dogs become. Tier 15: Can summon magical versions of dogs, and can manipulate their body to be have more than just dog heads. Tier 16-30: Can now manipulate their whole form to take on Material Dogs and stronger, more magical dogs, ending at Tier 30 with Cerberus Form. Materials can be used and mixed differently. Equipment Dorothy usually travels unarmed but carries treats and snack around in a well chewed up bunny backpack. These snacks are mundane and tasty, packed with nutrients for a growing girl. She is sometimes seen with a shovel for burying treasure. Quotes "Wow. That seemed pretty ruff." "So wait... who is the Alpha in this pack? I need to know who's ass to kiss." "Iron Dog Hand Mode! Barking....... CANNON!" "Well... most of the time that works."